


Il carillon del tempo e l’anima gemella

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [TimeTravel!AU]I suoi occhi viola, insieme al suo fiuto per le cose belle, puntarono subito un oggetto posto sul secondo scaffale a sinistra rispetto all’ingresso, un particolare carillon, una scatola armonica perfettamente decorata a mano e dai motivi ipnotici. Ryuuji non era molto alto, un metro e sessantacinque per l’esattezza, ma per fortuna quell’oggetto splendido era a portata di mano.Se lo rigirò fra le mani, delicatamente, alla ricerca del modo di azionarlo.«Noto con piacere che hai trovato immediatamente qualcosa di tuo gradimento».





	1. Capitolo 1

Korekuni Ryuuji non era un tipo socievole, non lo era stato da bambino e non lo era nemmeno da adolescente.

Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri era timido e introverso, faticava a farsi degli amici con i quali chiacchierare di tutto e trascorrere il tempo. L’unico che lo sapeva prendere e lo accettava così com’era, ossia Yuuta Ashuu, a differenza di lui, aveva legato facilmente con un ragazzo bellissimo dai capelli blu mare e con un altro apparentemente serio e scontroso.

Quando il suo unico amico usciva insieme a loro, Ryuuji si isolava da tutto e da tutti, si accontentava delle sue cuffie a misura d’orecchio, con la musica sparata al massimo, di collezionare leccalecca di varie forme e gusti assortiti, di sfogliare varie riviste di moda.

Non gradiva particolarmente essere disturbato, soprattutto in questi momenti di relax che lui si concedeva durante gli intervalli fra una lezione e l’altra, oppure dopo la scuola, poiché, quando non aveva voglia di imboccare subito la strada verso casa, si accomodava sopra una panchina del parco vicino e rifletteva.

Di solito, avrebbe guardato male chiunque tentasse di avvicinarsi, ma non un vecchietto col bastone che, quel giorno, si accostò a lui per passargli un semplice volantino.

Incuriosito dal gesto inaspettato e da un garbo così fine, Ryuuji si sfilò le cuffie dalle orecchie e lesse dell’apertura di una bottega dell’antiquariato, con via annessa.

Poteva rivelarsi una buona idea quella di farci un salto, d’altronde quanto erano frequentati quegli ambienti?

Decisamente poco.

Decisamente non da ragazzi della sua età, o almeno così sperava.

Per Ryuuji, era perfetto: avrebbe avuto almeno un passatempo diverso dalle proprie consuetudini giornaliere.

«Signore, l’apertura è prevista per domani? Contate su di me, io passerò sicuramente!» garantì, spinto da un moto di interesse.

«Grazie, giovanotto. Sei gentile. Ti assicuro che non te ne pentirai», parlò il nonnino, parzialmente calvo e con il sorriso sdentato che, però, faceva tenerezza e ispirava fiducia. Perché sì, Ryuuji voleva fidarsi: non si sarebbe affatto pentito della sua scelta istintiva.

‘Domani’ arrivò molto presto.

Dapprima, Ryuuji, zainetto in spalla sopra la giacca grigia della divisa scolastica, mentre sotto la cravatta a scacchi blu e viola indossava una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe, calzando alla perfezione un pantalone intonato alla giacca e dei mocassini scuri, si soffermò davanti alla vetrina, a rimirare gli oggetti esposti.

Tuttavia, entrando, rimase ancor più con il fiato sospeso. Quel locale _vintage_ era davvero ben fornito, si sentiva forte l’odore della pittura e dello smalto nell’aria, segno che fosse veramente stato rimodernato da pochissimo tempo.

I suoi occhi viola, insieme al suo fiuto per le cose belle, puntarono subito un oggetto posto sul secondo scaffale a sinistra rispetto all’ingresso, un particolare carillon, una scatola armonica perfettamente decorata a mano e dai motivi ipnotici. Ryuuji non era molto alto, un metro e sessantacinque per l’esattezza, ma per fortuna quell’oggetto splendido era a portata di mano.

Se lo rigirò fra le mani, delicatamente, alla ricerca del modo di azionarlo.

«Noto con piacere che hai trovato immediatamente qualcosa di tuo gradimento».

Alle spalle, lo accolse la stessa voce gentile che aveva già udito il giorno precedente, nel parco.

«Sì, nonnino. Questo mi piace molto. È un carillon, vero?» domandò, per ottenere conferma.

«Apparentemente sì, ma la cosa saggia che tu potresti fare è quella di non fermarti alle apparenze. Tu sei intimidito dagli altri e questo ti blocca: ti impedisce di fare le giuste conoscenze nella vita».

«Come lo sa? Mi stalkera, per caso?» si stupì Ryuuji, sbattendo più volte le ciglia.

«No, giovanotto. Lo capirai molto presto. Ho deciso di prestartelo. Ti avverto soltanto su una cosa…» replicò il vecchietto, facendo poi una pausa a effetto.

«Cosa?».

«Aspetta di essere solo, prima di aprirlo. Ecco, questa è la chiave che ti porterà molta fortuna: usala saggiamente. Qualunque cosa succeda, mi raccomando, non perdere il carillon: è estremamente importante che tu lo tenga nascosto e al sicuro», lo informò con tono grave, diverso dalla nota garbata usata poco prima.

«Nonnino, non riesco a seguirti», ribatté Ryuuji confuso, accettando una chiave argentata.

«Ogni cosa a suo tempo», concluse il proprietario della bottega, eloquentemente. Non aggiunse altro, lo salutò per poi sparire nel retro del negozio con incedere lento, a causa del peso inevitabile degli anni passati.

Ryuuji rincasò e si chiuse in fretta nella sua stanza, dalla quale si poteva evincere un certo gusto in fatto di moda: forse, un giorno, avrebbe potuto aspirare alla carriera di stilista.

Lasciandolo in sospeso, il nonnino non aveva fatto altro che alimentare maggiormente la curiosità del ragazzo dai lineamenti femminei del viso, che, senza cambiarsi, estrasse il prezioso carillon dal suo zaino, afferrò la chiave dal taschino dell’uniforme e la inserì, trattenendo il fiato, dentro l’unico spiraglio in cui era possibile collocarla.

Il carillon fece uno scatto e lui avvertì una ruota che girava all’interno della scatola, nonché una stranezza visibile davanti a lui: le lancette della sveglia posta sul comodino, anziché andare avanti, tornavano indietro.

Esse lo facevano dapprima con lentezza, poi con maggiore velocità, finché anche alla sua camera non capitò qualcosa di strano, poiché gli oggetti sparirono, come per magia, uno alla volta. Tutto quello che possedeva, tranne lo zaino che teneva ancora sulla spalla, stava scomparendo.

Ryuuji osservò l’intera trasformazione con sbigottimento e paura, ma la voce seria e pacata del vecchietto, che gli ricordava di non perdere il carillon “ _qualunque cosa succeda_ ”, riaffiorò all’interno della sua coscienza. Strinse al petto la bella scatola armonica e chiuse gli occhi fucsia, pregando che non gli accadesse niente di male.

Riaprì gli occhi quando non percepì più il suono della ruota interna del carillon, che girava chissà come in un contenitore che aveva più o meno la dimensione di un libro. Circondato da un silenzio innaturale, Ryuuji si ritrovò spaesato dentro una stanza in perfetto stile giapponese. Una stanza completamente diversa dalla propria, questo era evidente, ma la cosa sorprendente stava nella medesima ampiezza.

«Meno male. Poteva andarmi molto peggio», si disse, avanzando circospetto all’interno, il cui materiale di costruzione prevalente era il legno e la carta di riso, come si usava un tempo.

«L’unica spiegazione plausibile che mi viene in mente è di essere andato indietro nel passato. Sembra incredibile, ma ho viaggiato nel tempo! Perché è capitato proprio a me? Il nonnino aveva previsto tutto? È una sorta di inventore geniale, per caso?».

Queste e molte altre ipotesi senza risposta affollarono la mente del giovane studente, che doveva decidere il da farsi, non poteva sapere né prevedere se fosse prudente rimanere lì e aspettare il padrone di casa, oppure uscire alla ricerca di qualcuno, per capire esattamente in quale Era o Periodo del passato si trovasse suo malgrado.

Custodì il fondamentale carillon dentro il suo zaino, se lo portò in spalla e mosse i primi passi, in calzini, sul _tatami_ leggero. Fece scorrere la _fusuma_ , sbirciando con la testa prima di uscire dalla stanza perfettamente quadrata, non aspirava certo a imbattersi immediatamente in qualcuno, ritenne che fosse per lui indispensabile cercare un capo d’abbigliamento differente: non voleva impressionare nessuno di quel tempo con qualcosa che sarebbe stato realizzato nel futuro. L’avrebbero preso per pazzo! La via era libera, perciò il prudente Ryuuji poté andare in perlustrazione.

#

Momotaro Onzai osservava la neve bianca piovere lenta sul giardino del possedimento terriero appartenente al _Daimyo_ , il signore feudale a capo di quella provincia.

Lasciava sempre lo shoji aperto, mentre affettava le verdure che servivano per i pasti dei samurai, in fondo vegliavano instancabili su quelle terre e meritavano quindi un lauto pasto, dopo aver compiuto il loro giro di ronda.

Si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte sudata, malgrado la temperatura dell’aria fosse calata, lui si sforzava sempre in ogni azione che compiva, anche se si trattava semplicemente di cucinare.

«Momotasu, eccomi, sono tornato! Ti ho portato i sacchi di riso che mi avevi chiesto per fare rifornimento nella dispensa», si presentò il suo migliore amico con una voce che lasciava ben intendere il suo buonumore, con i suoi occhiali tondi intorno agli occhi verdi. Mikado Sekimura portava il cappello di paglia sulla testa, sia che ci fosse il sole, la pioggia o la neve. La sua tenuta da contadino era leggermente stropicciata, come se avesse arrotolato più volte gli _hakama_ senza mai stenderli o riporli perfettamente piegati. I capelli marroni, lunghi fino alle spalle, erano avviluppati in un codino basso, lo stesso che adoperava anche lui, solo che i capelli di Momotaro erano rossi e aveva l’eterocromia nelle iridi degli occhi: quello sinistro era blu, mentre quello destro era rosso.

«Ti ringrazio. Appoggiali là, nell’angolo: li sistemerò quando avrò finito qua», rispose, tornando a concentrarsi nell’affettatura di una zucchina con il coltello.

#

«Tatsu! Li hai spaventati a morte! E adesso come faremo a riprenderli e a interrogarli?» esclamò in tono melodrammatico un giovane samurai dai capelli verdi, raccolti a mezza coda, e dagli occhi del medesimo colore, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca, dopo aver assicurato la katana nella custodia agganciata sul fianco sinistro, per poterla estrarre agevolmente con la mano destra. Si riferiva a un gruppo di ragazzini sospettati di aver rubato della frutta a un commerciante ambulante.

«Non li ho nemmeno sfiorati: com’è possibile?».

«Tutta colpa del tuo sguardo truce e dei muscoli spaventosi che ti ritrovi. Non cambi mai: sei un idiota muscoloso», commentò ancora l’altro, che si chiamava Hikaru Osari, in tono gioviale sebbene lo stesse chiaramente prendendo in giro. Tuttavia, Tatsuhiro Nome lo conosceva come le sue tasche da quando erano entrambi bambini e non si sarebbe mai offeso con lui.

Finito il breve battibecco, imboccarono il sentiero spianato verso la loro attuale dimora, considerato che a Hikaru era venuta fame. Anche loro, mentre procedevano, godettero della vista della neve che cadeva e si depositava intorno.

#

Il figlio del _Daimyo_ Kitakado-sama era un giovane promettente e capace di destreggiarsi nell’arte della spada, come nell’arte delle bambole di stoffa.

Il suo nome era Tomohisa e aveva sempre avuto questa dedizione costante nel confezionarle con le sue stesse mani, sebbene il padre, rigido com’era, non fosse molto felice di questo suo passatempo occasionale: la sua preferita fra quelle che possedeva era una bambola con i capelli neri e i bottoni rosa scuro cuciti al posto degli occhi. Non l’aveva fatta personalmente, in realtà si trattava di un regalo di un amico d’infanzia, figlio di una famiglia che si era schierata in una fazione rivale da qualche anno.

Quella bambola era la sua prediletta per un motivo particolare: non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere, un giorno, una sposa che somigliasse anche solo vagamente a quel prodotto artificiale.

Era certo che, quando l’avrebbe incontrata, un nuovo sentimento sarebbe sbocciato nel suo petto, un’emozione talmente intensa da fargli palpitare il cuore come non era mai successo, talmente calda e dolce da farlo arrossire. Ed era raro che lui arrossisse, sebbene avesse la pelle molto chiara, come la maggior parte del popolo governato dallo Shogunato. Possedeva un autocontrollo invidiabile, non perdeva quasi mai la calma.

Distolse la mente da certe frivolezze, come le avrebbe definite suo padre, tornando a concentrarsi sulla lettura attenta di un rotolo srotolato in orizzontale e scritto in _kanji_ , il cui testo avrebbe dovuto imparare a memoria.

«Kitakado-san, ho qualcosa di urgente da riferirle».

La sua guardia del corpo personale, un uomo dagli occhi piccoli basso e robusto, esperto nel lancio di armi ninja, che era molto veloce e letale, malgrado si potesse ritenere che la sua stazza lo rallentasse nei movimenti, si fece avanti dopo aver fatto scorrere la _fusuma_.

«Parla pure», si mise in ascolto il bel ragazzo dai capelli albini, mantenendo la sua posizione da seduto a gambe incrociate, mentre il subordinato si inchinava in segno di rispetto.

«Un intruso dall’aria sospetta si aggirava nei piani bassi di questo palazzo. Due di noi hanno tentato di catturarlo, ma il piccoletto correva veloce: è scappato fuori, ma gli stiamo dietro, quando si stancherà di scappare riusciremo sicuramente a prenderlo, per scortarlo al vostro cospetto».

«Molto bene. Grazie alla vostra efficienza, avrò presto qualcosa di diverso da fare. Incominciare a sostituire mio padre al momento in cui si presentano tali incombenze, d’altronde, rientra nella mia istruzione», disse, per poi chiudere gli occhi color del cielo.

Tomohisa sospirò: era un suo dovere. Era necessario.

°°

2040 parole.

Primo capitolo di una fanfiction, scritto per il COW-T 8, Sesta settimana, Missione 6 “Rinforzi da Leda”: Scenario “TimeTravel!AU”.

Stavolta non ho tempo di aggiungere un piccolo glossario, magari la prossima volta ^^

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [M1 - Prompt: In fuga]

Ryuuji Korekuni andò in prudente perlustrazione, muovendosi con leggera circospezione, posando passi furtivi sul pavimento in _tatami_ , controllando a ogni angolo di corridoio che non ci fosse nessuno in vista. E mentre esplorava con discrezione il luogo, lui frattanto rifletteva tra sé: il fatto che il carillon del tempo custodito nel suo zaino l’avesse trasportato nel passato, implicava necessariamente un determinato obiettivo da raggiungere, una lezione preziosa da imparare e una persona non più vivente da conoscere. Considerando le parole emblematiche del vecchio proprietario del negozio d’antiquariato, il ragazzo non sapeva darsi altre spiegazioni logiche per il suo viaggio inaspettato. L’oggetto fantascientifico era al momento inutilizzabile, non funzionava a dovere, perciò ritenne perlomeno di sfruttare la situazione che stava vivendo a proprio vantaggio, controllando il timido timore di essere scoperto e contenendo la giusta curiosità verso gli usi particolari e i costumi raffinati del periodo storico in cui si era ritrovato suo malgrado. Doveva avere fretta nell’esplorare la casa in perfetto stile tradizionale, un design semplicemente classico e armonico, perché prima di farsi vedere l’improvvisato esploratore Ryuuji doveva assolutamente trovare un cambio di vestiti: sicuramente era scontato ritenere che dei perfetti sconosciuti che vivevano nel passato non avrebbero affatto compreso l’abbigliamento del futuro dal quale egli proveniva. Tuttavia, Ryuuji non intendeva derubare chicchessia, affatto, ma solo prendere in prestito qualche vestito più adatto alle circostanze, magari un semplice kimono da servitore ammucchiato in mezzo a tanti altri, così non sarebbe subito saltata all’occhio la sua assenza e lui si sarebbe potuto mescolare ai domestici.

Il giovane ebbe la fortuna sfacciata di entrare dentro una vecchia camera con il guardaroba della servitù esposto, per cui non poteva sperare di meglio. Approfittò del fatto che non vi giungesse anima viva per spogliarsi e per cambiarsi in tutta fretta, per poi ficcare la propria divisa scolastica dentro una sacca di iuta abbandonata lì per terra, non badando a ripiegarla accuratamente. Il prossimo passo però consisteva nel trovare un nascondiglio sicuro per questa sacca e per il suo zaino personale: al momento essi rappresentavano cose di importanza vitale e nessuno doveva requisirgliele, ma quando fece per spostarsi un uomo si fermò proprio sulla soglia, fissandolo paralizzato. Ryuuji lo guardò a bocca aperta altrettanto sconvolto e quando quella persona gli gridò di fermarsi là dove si trovava, lui non lo ascoltò, anzi ebbe i riflessi pronti e l’intuizione fulminea di aprire proprio la _fusuma_ che si affacciava sull’esterno della facciata, in giardino, così poté mettersi prontamente in fuga. Non fu lo stesso uomo che lo aveva sorpreso dentro e additato a inseguirlo, ma Ryuuji vide che gli aveva messo alle calcagna due guardie apparentemente minacciose ed era corso nell’immediato dalla parte opposta, sicuramente per andare ad avvisare il proprietario di una presenza sospetta all’interno della sua preziosa tenuta.

Con il fiatone e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, il giovane non si fermò neanche per un momento, spinse le proprie gambe esili come quelle di una ragazza a correre oltre le piante ben curate e oltre al laghetto abitato da pesciolini colorati, fino a scavalcare abilmente un recinto: nel farlo ringraziò mentalmente il suo amico d’infanzia Yuuta che l’aveva costretto a prendere lezioni di atletica leggera, poiché sul momento gli serviva davvero tutta la resistenza dei muscoli di cui era capace. Ryuuji era basso ed era anche il più veloce della sua classe, soltanto che spesso si faceva prendere dalla pigrizia e si ostinava a guardare gli altri compagni allenarsi con impegno costante, sedendosi sopra una panca ad ascoltare musica pop con le proprie cuffie tascabili o a gustarsi per sfizio personale i dolciumi buonissimi che si portava sempre come merenda. Soprattutto i _Chupa Chups_ non mancavano mai dentro il suo zainetto: dopotutto erano i suoi preferiti e non avrebbe mai trascurato di farne il dovuto rifornimento, come un bambino che non si stancava di chiedere una caramella alla frutta.

La sua fuga precipitosa continuò sul sentiero costeggiato da piatti massi e rocce frastagliate, passando persino sopra un ponticello traballante in cui temette di cadere, ma nemmeno questo lo fermò, Ryuuji teneva ancora stretti fra le sue braccia – avvolte dalle maniche larghe del kimono – i suoi oggetti da dover mantenere nascosti. A proposito di nascondiglio, forse gli conveniva seminare i due inseguitori e dopo ficcarli nel primo cespuglio che trovava lungo la strada irregolare, sperando che nessuno vi frugasse all’interno.

Allora il giovane viaggiatore del tempo si imbatté in due samurai che camminavano verso di lui chiacchierando fra di loro: a prima vista non potevano essere più grandi di Ryuuji, erano entrambi ragazzi e quasi alla stessa altezza, uno con i capelli dal verde insolito, mentre quelli dell’altro tendevano decisamente al viola dei fiori tipo il glicine o l’iris. 

Sfortunatamente quei due samurai, per quanto persi nella loro conversazione, gli sbarravano la strada e se Ryuuji non s’inventava qualcosa in quell’istante, avrebbero bloccato la sua fuga strategica. Provò a virare verso le sterpaglie, ma venne notato anche per colpa degli uomini dietro che avevano fatto la spia urlando, nonostante l’affanno, a piena voce: “Dovete fermarlo!” e anche “Fermatelo! È un ladruncolo!”, richiamando inevitabilmente la loro attenzione tutta sul fuggitivo Ryuuji, che a parer suo non aveva fatto proprio nulla di male, solo coprirsi con le prime vesti che aveva recuperato, per di più impolverate e dal cattivo odore – un misto fra sentore di chiuso e puzza di sudore delle ascelle. 

Purtroppo il giovane proveniente dal futuro non aveva fatto i conti con la velocità ammirevole di uno dei due samurai, ossia quello con i capelli viola, il quale lo strattonò da dietro per poi arrestare la sua fuga precipitosa cingendogli il collo e bloccandolo in una morsa di ferro, ma non abbastanza per soffocarlo ecco, nella giusta misura della sua forza muscolare. 

“Ti consiglio caldamente di non divincolarti, altrimenti ti spezzo, sono stato chiaro?” parlò. La sua voce ricordava a Ryuuji l’atteggiamento di colui che, come un cane, abbaiava ma non mordeva: minaccioso in superficie, ma in fondo buono come il pane.

Il ragazzo, il nostro eroe dai capelli bicolori, annuì comprendendo che comunque non gli conveniva provocarlo; inoltre, a causa di una preoccupazione latente, perse la presa sulle proprie cose, che finirono a terra: lo zaino rimase ben chiuso grazie alla cerniera sigillata precedentemente, mentre la sacca si capovolse rivelando in parte il pantalone grigio della sua divisa scolastica. Osservò le reazioni degli uomini, ma nessuno ci fece caso, guardavano tutti lui imprigionato fra le forti braccia di uno sconosciuto dagli occhi affilati.

Ryuuji Korekuni rivolse arrendevole le mani con i palmi aperti verso l’alto, per dimostrare loro che non aveva intenzione di ribellarsi, ma neanche di ammettere una colpa che per lui non era grave, bensì giustificata dalle circostanze imprevedibili. Rimase inerme con gli occhi viola sbarrati finché gli altri tre non lo circondarono piazzandosi due ai lati e uno di fronte, colui che parlò per primo.

«Chi sei?».

«Non ti ho mai visto alla villa», continuò la seconda guardia, alla sua sinistra.

«Nemmeno io: di solito mi ricordo i volti di tutti, ma il tuo no», replicò il samurai dai capelli verdi, alla sua destra, fissandolo con il sopracciglio inarcato in un’espressione meditabonda.

«Ti conviene rispondere…» sussurrò piano vicino all’orecchio destro quello che lo teneva fermo da dietro.

«Mi chiamo Korekuni Ry-rintarou… Non mi riconoscete perché sono straniero, vengo da molto lontano. Sono salpato con una nave occidentale, sono sbarcato e infine sono giunto fin qui a Tokyo per cercare un lavoro», inventò Ryuuji sul momento, congratulandosi mentalmente per la rapidità della propria improvvisazione e per l’interpretazione, sperando di aver usato un tono abbastanza convincente da risultare vero e credibile.

«Veramente siamo a Edo: è questo il nome del paese in cui ti trovi», lo corresse uno, sospettoso.

«E come hai fatto a entrare all’interno di una dimora scrupolosamente sorvegliata senza essere visto da nessuno? Inoltre perché stavi frugando dentro gli alloggi della servitù? Facci vedere cosa hai rubato», ordinò perentoria la prima guardia.

«Signori, vi garantisco e vi giuro che non ho rubato nulla: ho semplicemente preso in prestito questi stracci che mi vedete addosso!» esclamò Ryuuji, puntando uno sguardo lievemente impaurito passandolo ad alternanza fra i presenti.

«Frugate fra le sue cose, non mi fido», insisté il solito, con la voce più tonante di tutti.

Ryuuji si sentì quasi sollevato per il semplice fatto che ad avvicinarsi alle sue cose fu il samurai che sembrava meno spaventoso di tutti e che estrasse con delicatezza la sua divisa scolastica, guardandola con leggero stupore, meravigliandosi ancora di più dopo aver tirato fuori il carillon responsabile del suo viaggio nel tempo.

Chiamò rapidamente a raccolta tutta la propria inventiva per spiegare loro il senso di ogni cosa.

«Gli occidentali si vestono in quel modo, hanno tutti uno stile differente dal vostro, sapete? E quello lì è un caro ricordo della mia povera madre, che me l’aveva affidato poco prima di morire: aveva contratto un brutto male, la tubercolosi, dal quale non si è mai più ripresa. Fate attenzione a non romperlo, ci tengo moltissimo!» spiegò accorato, sempre con la stessa intenzione di risultare convincente: si sentì anche gli occhi lucidi, Ryuuji stesso si stava sorprendendo per la sua recitazione praticamente impeccabile. 

«Secondo me questo ragazzo sta dicendo la verità, Tanizaki-san. Non sia così duro con lui e… Tatsu, liberalo pure, io gli credo», si espresse il più gentile fra i quattro sconosciuti. Quando Ryuuji venne liberato e affiancato dai due giovani di bell’aspetto che dovevano essere migliori amici, dato che si concedevano tutta quella confidenza fra loro, con enorme disappunto delle brutte guardie che li precedevano lungo il sentiero di ritorno verso la tenuta, iniziò a conoscerli e Ryuuji fu davvero lieto per la concessione di fiducia che Hikaru e Tatsuhiro gli accordavano: quasi si sentiva in colpa di non poter rivelare loro come stavano le cose, o magari erano proprio loro le persone che era destinato a incontrare per poter tornare a casa, nel suo presente e futuro.

Ritrovatosi nuovamente dentro la casa, questa volta venne condotto in una stanza che esteticamente era bellissima, un vero spettacolo nell’arredamento: mobilia pregiata, dei pannelli dipinti con paesaggi naturali dai tratti delicatissimi, cuscini morbidi per potersi sedere sopra i tatami color panna, un servizio completo da tè riposto ordinatamente sopra un tavolino basso e una katana appesa al muro, compresa di astuccio e impugnatura dai finimenti particolarissimi. Era forse capitato nella casa di una famiglia ricchissima e abbiente? Forse di un proprietario terriero? Del resto, dai suoi studi Ryuuji ricordava che Edo era l’antico nome di Tokyo, quindi, quando era stato corretto, aveva compreso il motivo del suo errore.

Gli venne ordinato di sedersi, ma non sopra uno dei cuscini, poiché quelli erano riservati a loro. Hikaru, per rassicurarlo, gli disse sottovoce di non preoccuparsi, che avrebbero incontrato il figlio del padrone e che non aveva nulla da temere.

Ryuuji annuì e la _fusuma_ con motivi di rampicanti scuri scivolò verso destra, rivelando la figura di un giovane, diversamente da ciò che si aspettava il viaggiatore del tempo. Lui aveva immaginato il proprietario come un vecchio saggio, mentre il figlio come un uomo stempiato di mezza età, invece si trovò ad osservare un ragazzo bellissimo che avanzava sopra i _tatami_ con una camminata elegante malgrado la larga veste color blu notte a righe. Aveva fini capelli color bianco argenteo, lunghi e avviluppati nel tipico taglio che portavano tutti in quel periodo – evidentemente non era contemplato tagliarsi la chioma – e sul viso spiccava l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. Sembrava un principe delle fiabe, ma trasportato nell’era dei samurai. 

Il giovane si piegò piano per mettersi seduto e per prima cosa fissò la guardia sospettosa, Tanikazi, che spiegò le cose dal suo punto di vista, decisamente diffidente nei suoi confronti.

Poi intervenne il buon Hikaru, che ripeté le stesse cose che lui stesso aveva risposto precedentemente, dopo la fuga bloccata.

E finalmente lo sguardo sereno di Kitakado-sama – così aveva udito durante la spiegazione – si posò su di lui.

«Anch’io mi affido all’onesta di questo nostro ospite. Avete capito bene: ho deciso che oggi Rintarou-kun sarà trattato con riguardo, finché domani non mi accorderò con lui per dargli un lavoro dignitoso. È suo diritto chiederlo, anche se straniero».

«Tuttavia io ritengo che meriti almeno un piccolo castigo, Kitakado-sama. Ha pur sempre compiuto un furto», espresse Tanikazi.

«Comprendo perfettamente i suoi motivi e non lo condanno per questo. Ha sbagliato, è vero, ma restituirà ciò che ha preso. Nome-kun, mostra al mio ospite dove si può lavare. Mi occuperò personalmente di fargli trovare degli abiti puliti: saranno un mio regalo per lui, perciò non avrà bisogno di rubarne altri».

Ryuuji schiuse le labbra, ma non sapeva cosa dire o come esprimersi al meglio, non si aspettava tutta questa botta di fortuna: pareva che fosse una cosa persino più inaspettata del viaggio stesso. Korekuni si limitò a piegarsi in un profondo inchino e a ringraziarlo, senza aggiungere altro. Anzi, prima di uscire, aggiunse queste parole solo perché si ricordò delle sue cose.

«Dove si trovano i miei oggetti personali?» s’interessò.

«Li prendo in custodia. Puoi stare tranquillo, Rintarou-kun, avrò cura affinché nessuno li faccia sparire. Sono importanti per te, giusto?».

«Sì… grazie», replicò timidamente Ryuuji, arrossendo lievemente mentre si voltava nuovamente per seguire Tatsuhiro.

Sotto la luce morente del sole in procinto di tramontare, il ragazzo del futuro si liberò di quelle vesti puzzolenti e si lavò servendosi della tinozza e dell’acqua corrente: non era molto calda, per cui cercò di fare in fretta.

L’estroverso Hikaru si premurò di portargli qualcosa per cena, quando Ryuuji occupò una piccola camera spoglia di mobili che gli era stata indicata da un servitore: i vestiti puliti di cui aveva parlato Kitakado-sama e il futon erano già stati messi lì a sua disposizione. L’altro si offrì di fargli compagnia finché non avesse deciso di coricarsi e di dormire.

Quando rimase da solo, in realtà, Ryuuji non pensò affatto di chiudere gli occhi: era ritornato in lui il desiderio di esplorare, di approfittare del viaggio per imparare il più possibile su quel determinato passato, perciò fuggì dalla camera messa a disposizione per lui e vagò in giro per i corridoi, e poi fino al giardino.

Arrivato sull’ _engawa_ , egli si paralizzò di fronte alla neve che stava cadendo copiosamente dal cielo. Prima non ci aveva fatto molto caso, impegnato com’era a fuggire, a essere interrogato, a dover dare una spiegazione, a essere scortato a vista, ma già allora gli era passato sotto agli occhi qualche leggero fiocco di neve.

Lui rabbrividì nel tessuto bianco e grigio che lo avvolgeva.

«Spero tu non stia fuggendo di nuovo», giunse una voce velata alle sue spalle. Ryuuji sussultò, per poi rilassarsi istantaneamente alla vista del suo benefattore.

«Kitakado-sama», mormorò soltanto.

«Sai cosa? Non hai bisogno di essere formale con me, Rintarou. Io ti chiamo per nome. Puoi fare la stessa cosa. Sono Kitakado Tomohisa: per te, da adesso in poi, sarò semplicemente Tomo».

E gli sorrise. A Ryuuji mancò un battito. Era in un certo senso un ingrato. Si sentì in colpa: adesso come faceva a spiegargli che aveva mentito sul suo vero nome?

°°°

2520 parole.

Secondo capitolo scritto per la quinta settimana del COW-T 9, missione 1, prompt: In fuga.


End file.
